wrought through blood
by enigma calling
Summary: a strange divergence in the fabric of destiny, an unusual boy becomes even less usual and in the blood a power stirs  that will change the world


P**** g*** me m*** p****

"nee-san, nee-san waait" I called as I chased my sister round a corner I couldn't understand why she wouldn't turn round and speak to me or why she wouldn't stop all I knew was that I had to catch up with her before something terrible happened but my legs felt like lead and I seemed to be moving through treacle. At first she seemed to be getting away from me but as I rounded a corner suddenly she was right in front of me in combat with a horrible creature looming over her it was over 30ft tall and vaguely humanoid but its limbs were sprouting blades and attempting to cut my sister down.

I was frozen in place by both my fear and a strange force as I watched on in horror even as some part of me knew what was going to happen and was desperate to stop it, but still I could not move! And then it happened, like before I could not see what really happened or the deciding factor as to why she lost even though I was watching as hard as I could, this scene long burnt into my memory but as it seemed that she would triumph, her grace and skill outclassing the creature in every fashion the world blurred like a thick fog had descended onto the scene for just an instant but when it was gone she was there alone, on the ground with blood staining her figure red and a gaping hole in her chest as she _finally_ looked at me, and smiled weakly before collapsing on to the ground unmoving.

I awoke suddenly drenched in sweat with my heart thumping in my ears as I slowly relaxed after the nightmare "dammit not again that's the 3rd time this week" I mumbled to my self after recovering slightly I wasn't sure why I always had this dream about nee-san her death wasn't traumatic to me, relatively speaking, all it was, was that she didn't come home one day and I heard from the military a week later that she had been killed in a nova attack. That was the day that I swore that I would uphold my sisters dream of protecting humanity from the novas and that I would never let another person who I cared about be killed by them even if it cost me my life, and that's why, I glanced up at the calendar next to my bed and looking at the date circled there, I would in one week be heading to the west genetics institute to become a limiter and defend humanity! "by this blood that runs through my veins, I Kazuya Aoi swear it" I yelled out into the dark room, before pausing for a second and looking the clock 3 am … great now I felt like such an idiot, I just hope nobody heard that.

Upon waking up again at a more usual time and proceeding to get up and prepare for the day, I noticed an unfortunate event ah_ hell not again _I thought sadly as I looked at the state of the bed, which now had long cuts and gouges torn out of it scattering material everywhere and thus adding another task to the day, clean up because as the apartment was rented I would have to leave it in good condition, conveniently, and sadly I had become quite adept at such repairs and cleaning over the past year courtesy of the strange affliction that had changed my arm, and caused it to grow nearly unbreakable short claws that, I had noticed were incredibly good at shredding things if I wasn't careful or, asleep.

A few hours later after finishing cleaning and putting a new cover on the bed I grabbed a small breakfast and went to my part time job as a haulage worker after the accident that gave me this arm I had found that I was slightly stronger than before enough to make a job like this fairly easy though I did tend to keep my arm covered due to it attracting a lot of stares due to its appearance which the doctors had theorised was likely a side effect along with my increased strength of exposure to nova energy and for a while after the event the doctors wanted me to go to genetics for observation but when I told them that my plans were to go there anyway they relented, seeing as they would have plenty of chances to study me later and it didn't seem to have any negative effects on my health, also I had heard that genko interfered and used some of his influence to help me, but I had no proof just suspicions. My job was pretty simple and was arranged for me by my landlord after I helped him out with some fairly heavy lifting once, as he knew John Burns the man I was working with at the moment and was sitting in the van with me, he was a middle aged man with a scruffy look and brown hair who was always in a slightly grubby boiler suit, for he ran a small engineering repair shop doing pretty much everything, he was _good_ at repairing things and so he'd often call me out to help him with collecting his newest project or delivering it and as such we got on fairly well and I got to earn some extra money and not have to rely on my grandpa for help. After we finished installing this washing machine, we headed back via my apartment, in the remarkably well kept pickup truck, so he could drop me off; he suddenly spoke up "eh lad this is probably the last time I'm going to be seeing ya before you go to genetics so I thought I'd just say a few words" "heh" I snorted "don't be getting sentimental on me old man I'm just going to school" "yeah a school to fight alien monsters with a 40% death rate, so be careful" he paused for a moment "but that being said you ain't exactly normal now are ya? Heck your stronger than I am and I'm no pansy so remember that and… well you've been decent help so if that doesn't work out for ya look me up" and with that he lapsed into silence. It was a long journey back to my apartment and when I got out the truck I felt a profound sense of change occurring and for a second it overwhelmed me before I felt a feral grin stretch over my face, _let change come I'll be ready _I thought flexing my right arm.

a/n alright this is my first official fanfic woot, any way it's a freezing mystery cross (though the mystery will last all of 20 seconds with all the psychic trolls out there, damm you psychic trolls) and as such the plot will be bad the grammar awful and overall a terrible fic but we have all got to start from somewhere so if you could please review tell me how bad I am then hopefully how I can do better which will inspire me to write more chapters with improvement (hopefully) and yes you will get on my case about punctuation believe me I know, I am just no good at it (I almost failed my GCSE English because of it) so no reviews saying "I hate it hate it hate it the grammar sucks" instead have mercy and if after a few chapters someone cares enough to beta read well good but feel free to hate anything else just make it informative hatred please, thanks have a cyber-cookie.


End file.
